8 years while you were Gone
by Puerile2604
Summary: "I WILL NOT LISTEN TO YOU!" Orihime inoue screamed to the person who stood in front of her that gentle deceiving brown eyes looking at her excitedly, the smirk that was shown on his mouth.
1. Chapter 1

8 Years you were gone

I made Orihime inoue OOC, I wanna give her this tough girl image after the arrancar period, & don't worry there will be a Grimmhime But mostly it's Aihime! Oh by the way this rating will be M, Yeah love this PAIRING SO MUCH! Arghh! FANGIRL mode on. All credit of the original character goes to tite kubo, while we fans have fun making the character in our own little fantasy world!. Haha

Chapter 1.

"I WILL NOT LISTEN TO YOU!"Orihime inoue screamed to the person who stood in front of her that gentle deceiving brown eyes looking at her excitedly, the smirk that was shown on his mouth. Grimmjaw who locked her arms behind her went still with shock.

"I WILL NOT LISTEN, OBEY OR GIVE MY SOUL & BODY TO YOU BASTARD!"Silence greeted her, the person in front of her remain calm, "YOU BASTARD! How did you manage to get out after all this years?!" ANSWER ME!" She blow her anger out while using all her strength to wrestle her arms out of grimmjaw iron lock, He was surprise that orihime has change, his eyes went from disbelieve to soft/hurt look, knowing that in his arms right now she's no longer the pathetic damsel in distress prisoner.

The women infront of him has change, no longer the naivety girl she once was. There is now fire burning in her eyes, that life has shown her how it can be fair or unfair, it had shaped her to become more wise &knowledgeable about the world, it has toughen her up & He's actually feel delighted to be able to see if he can still manipulate her. The game wouldn't be fun if she just complies like the last time.

That's why he dispose her quite easily, But right now right in front of him, this women she had became ,the denim pants clung shapely to her curves how it has grown more nicely over the years, the dark blue corset hug her breast making it to entice a man's eyes to her cleavage, & her biker leather black jacket clung to her shapely nice round femines arms while her long auburn hair is style to a soft curls framing her face beautifully, no more the long straight hair that she sported the last time he saw he, her steel grey eyes were beautiful & vibrant if those eyes were knife it could pierce him so sharp through his gleaming brown eyes.

"Yes you have change Orihime Inoue" he said as he openly stares at her body as If undressing her in his mind, She glare at him while he continues" Tsk, tsk such language you use to me, as I remember the last time you wouldn't even dare to look at me in the eye.

With that he close the gap between them holding her cheek like the last time he whispered those words to her, Orihime flinch with his touch remembering those memories that she has already conquer & was lock back far in her mind.

"I'm sorry orihime inoue san I guess I need you again this time"& with that her reaches behind her neck and proceed to do a maneuver that makes her unconscious. The last thing orihime remember is the brown gentle eyes looking at her with the scent of lily of the valley surrounding her senses & a man's voice that was like an old memory locked away.

His face went serious as he nodded to grimmjaw,"Let's go back to the palace".

Grimmjaw heave orihime body to his back carrying her like a sack of potato.

Grimmjaw reply "Yes Lord Aizen". Slowly they walk into the portal that led to las nochas.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter.2

"Hmmm"". Orihime sigh sleepily in the soft plush bed while she stretch herself languidly, Absent mindedly taking another pillow to hug to her bosom, just as her eyes were about to close again, she felt a flare of a powerful reiatsu behind her.

Orihime inoue quickly sat upright, to find Grimmjaw Jaegerjaquez leaning against the wall, both of his hands inside the pants of his pockets, pressing his body against the wall. Seeing him in this relax position orihime is unsure how to react to this sudden reunion, instead of fear that grimmjaw expect from her, When he lift up his face to look at her, He was surprise that she gave him a concern look. Orihime could only steel her emotions to brave the arrancar but when he lift up his face to look at her, she could only felt his pride that were hurt, his body that were slash by ichigo sword so many times that she had lost count, she could still see some wounds that is still red and raw like the winter war happened like it was yesterday. As orihime looks more closely to his chest area, she notice stitches were sewn unprofessionally, his left arm that she restored to him had a very big & deep gash lines that orihime wonder did it came from ichigo or are those new? Grimmjaw beautiful vibrant electric blue hair were limp and lifeless, his fringe were long covering his teal eyes like a see-through curtains. Orihime knew behind those bang there hid the eyes of warrior's spirit that were defected, broken and defeated.

Orihime slowly crawl towards the edge of the bed wanting to go toward grimmjaw, but he sonido himself towards her. Facing her grey eyes brimming with water into his sky blues, her lips were quivering with sadness to see him, wanting to cry out to see his predicament now, grimmjaw quickly raise his index finger to hush her lips. "Grim..m..ja…a..w..s..an". her voice was filled with sadness, "w..hy..?" h..o..w"?. orihime both hands went to his chest lightly tracing his un repairable injuries as if asking his permission in silence to let her heal him. Grimmjaw clench his jaw trying to control his body to not to smack her fingers away from his body the "princess" finger that were lightly trailing his chest injuries, he could never thought that her fingers were like water to his parch thirsty body,. "Cheh.. I never thought that I would let you use my name so casually women" a sadistic smile were given to her that would have creep her out years ago, that crazy suicide smile that were shown while his deep voice resonates throughout the quiet room,. Orihime forgot how loud his voice could be when he continues to laugh manically. But he forgotten this orihime has change too much to let him make her fearful of him, instead Orihime look into his eyes & ask "grimmjaw san Please let me he.." before orihime could finish the sentence, grimmjaw leapt back towards the wall again, & he turn around to let orihime face his back. "DON'T!... that was the only reply that orihime receive when her refuse to look at her." But.. but.. grim.."orihime plead were cut off by his reply" don't you dare try to heal me women have you made enough mockery of me when you instruct THAT BOY NOT TO KILL ME" his voice were loud and filled with anger its borderline threading to his patience level with her.

Orihime could only whisper a sad answer "it's because you protect…" "ENOUGH", I don't want to sit here and listen to you reminding me of the past from now on I will be the one guarding you and bringing you food like that damn bastard who got himself killed". "Grimmjaw san?" orihime tone carried a tone of defeat, as he walk out of the room, "what is it women?" his voice sounds annoyed as he turn to stand outside the door looking at her sitting at the edge of the bed looking at him with a look of defiance in her eyes, orihime licks the bottom part of her lips as she spoke out those words that grimmjaw thought that she would either be crazy or hell-bent on making him wanting to kill her. 'I thought you were the king". Her voice was low and seductive as she smirks at him. The door slowly closing on the both of them his eyes were big as a plate with his body trying to control his anger to her statement. For the 1st time in his entire miserable existence hollow life he actually prays... no hope.. No wish that god help him because if it were not for aizen's instruction he could have sworn in his past life he would killed orihime mercilessly ripping her guts out from her body, while laughing like a madman and feeling like he was on top of the world. Grimmjaw wonder what have made the damn women turn her attitude so cold like.. He stops walking... like.. He starts to realize as he concluded that she sounds like him. He sighs to himself as he continues to walk toward that damn fallen shinigami waiting for his next instructions. - Hello! Thank you to my 2 followers Bleeding rose13 & Boho for reviewing me, :)))), Do enjoy this chapter do not worry, I won't abandon this story, because I have finish this whole story actually but I'm just doing the transferring of the story from my I-phone notes to the word document write-up. Yeah chapter 3 Is already written up.:) 


	3. Chapter 3

Given that she takes it might be for about 3 hours, orihime got up from the bed & starts to walks toward the big white door, when her hand touch the door, memories of the past came rushing back at her, She could only sighs as she remember how the soul society & everyone from her past were always using her as a pawn, a collateral or dare she tries to never forget, The extra troublesome human that has a strong power to reject life & death.

When she finish her high school, she thought that it will be day she confess to Ichigo, she sighs as she remember the scenery like it was just yesterday she graduated. Ichigo kurosaki knew so well that she loves him & willing to sacrifice to go to hueco muendo for him.

Rejected her on the spot, right behind the school basketball court, He ask her to forgive him to be so blunt but He say that he has fallen in love with rukia the day they met, & he might be giving up his human life to be with her. Only god could know how crushing of a blow that decision he make to her, braving herself to face her she wish him well in his life while she quickly ran away to go home.

Going away to America to attend the full sponsorship college that she won, Orihime were so glad to leave karakura town to get on with her life, her existence short life were only for awhile, she remember the day she went around to say goodbye to kisuke uruhara, the way he spoke his advice or might orihime hands were clenching in anger in remembering the 1-side conversation.

"good bye uruhara –sama thank you for teaching me & protecting me till now, I'll be leaving for America to further my studies to be an astronaut with the nasa company" orhime bow low to him while he sat on the veranda of his shop fanning himself with his fan, when she looks up his eyes were dead serious looking at her like he would murder her. "orihime-chan" his voice were nice but deadly as he continues

"I wish you all the best in your studies & your human existence life, may you find a nice boy to settle down & get married & having a lot of babies" with that she blush, "thank.." as she stutter "I'm not finish yet inoue san" the atmosphere change to deadly as her old self were still afraid of that crazy man.

"I hope you will live out your human existence in normalcy& grow old & died peacefully & might I add orihime-chan , as he stop fanning himself "If you value your life I would suggest you to never come back here ever again ," orihime eyes went wide as a plate but her face were hurt by his words,

"there isn't any more reason for you to come back here inoue-san, your families are dead & the boy you sacrifice yourself so much loves another ,even your friends were like you going to college & moving with life I'm sure if you guys want to catch-up each other I suggest you make a suggestion having them over there in America". Kisuke uruhara smiling face doesn't match the deadly tone in his voice.

Orihime body tremble as she tries not cry in front of him " thank you for your advice uruhara-sama, I will do as what you're told ". Flashback to the present how ironic is her fate to be capture again by the same man & why now?

Well 1 thing is for sure she wouldn't wait around to be rescued anymore orihime thought to herself as she use her shun shun rika to Blow the door off, it crumble so easily like a paper being crush by her human hands, she smile triumphantly to herself when she has practice with the western shinigami in America they were instructed to train her power to protect herself & to heal the odd occasion where the shinigami need her help, Because this "Hime-chan" that everyone use to pull her strings like a puppet.

What the western shinigami never update to the soul society were that her combat skills were on the highest level of a shinigami bankai, they were happy & fascinated by this improvement of her so in order to let her live normally they told her they would never report this "incident "to them.

Aizen were in the laboratory looking at the hollows that were torture by the new scientist, when he heard a loud boom & a certain human reiatsu trying to conceal her scent as she ran away. Aizen sousuke smile in surprise for the 1st time in awhile as he thought the "princess "powers have grown exponentially beyond his expectations, & without a doubt even her attitude, aizen wonder has orhime forgotten how cruel he is or did she really wants to die in his hands as he leave the lab languidly, taking his time to count the minutes when grimmjow will notice that the prisoner has escape by herself. "Hmmm. Inoue-san...I wonder if you would fight with grimmjaw" aizen smile amusingly to himself


	4. Chapter 4

"WOMEN! DON'T DO IT!" grimmjaw roared out to warn orihime.

But orihime didn't care anymore, didn't want to stay as a captive, a prisoner a damsel-in distress, a puppet to everyone's plan, especially to aizen's as she lash out tsubaki it landed right above grimmjaw's head, the wall behind him crumbles as he ran to the left escaping her attacks.

Grimmjaw just couldn't believe "the princess" could actually attack him , he gave a growl as he sonido to immobilize her, Orihime lash out her power several time to grimmjaw's direction, clearly showing him that she's really out to get him, He's surprise that even he outrank her on sonido, her tsubaki is quite strong to cut his flesh.

"ARRRRRGGGHHH", two lash of lightning hit him in his shoulder & chest area, he saw that orihime build a triangle shield around her, the shun shun rika that were suppose to heal anything even an arrancar, were build protectively around her, only that he notice the front is open for her attack mode & her top is uncovered, He smile to himself as he strategize to distract her so he could leapt himself inside her shield.

Knowing this opening, grimmjaw laugh out like a maniac as he took out his sword to attack her but her lightning attack mode tsubaki were quick to lash him, hit after hit without stopping for a second he defends her lashes with his sword but.

When One stray lash came to the side he notice that it will surely hit his left arm, when it came nearer with that few seconds grimmjaw knew that orihime lash will cut his left arm again. Orihime stops for a seconds when she saw his eyes wide with fear she saw one of her lighting were about to slash grimmjaw's left arm by her own hands she quickly shouted "TSUBAKI DISPERSE!" the lighting disappear into the air, Orihime eyes turn from worried to a frown as grimmjaw sonido to attack her in the front.

His movement were quick & swift as his sword plunge to her side, then he heard a gasp from her little red lips, a loud rip of a leather jacket were heard, grimmjaw's face gave a smirk to orihime's fearful expression.

In a flash aizen sousuke appeared beside her as he flew both of them up above as if carrying her out of her own shield, without realizing who is beside her orihime gasp & shout at grimmjaw from above as aizen hold her by the waist while screaming at the arrancar down below.

"YOU BIG BLUE DAMN ASSHOLE! YOU RIP MY FAVOURITE JACKET, URGGHHH THOSE ARE HARLEY'S YOU MORON". She looks comical & arousing because she was suspended up in the air with lord aizen holding her waist while her upper body is bending forward as if wanting to lunge at grimmjaw, he notices aizen reiatsu went up a notch of annoyance at her oblivious situation.

Grimmjaw could only say thanks to that kenpachi captain silently on killing Nnoitra, having half of her boobs spilling out from her tight corset were not what grimmjaw wanted to see but knowing nnoitra he's sure that he would enjoy the view.

"Orihime"a solemn deadly voice rang out on her left as she turn to look at aizen sousuke irritated but control face. The only thing that gave away to his anger were his reiatsu were pining grimmjaw body down to the floor grimmjaw's body were bent down to his knees while his sword were thrown out far from him as his hands grip his head trying not to feel overwhelm by his control.

"Let me go" three little icy words were out from orihime's full red lips, as she stares to aizen's face, "If I do that wouldn't your little human bones break when it hit the ground?"as his right arm pull her closer to his body while his left hand went to stroke her dusky rose cheek lightly, without fear orihime smack his hands away from her face and spoke with resentful "Don't touch me" her icy fury grey eyes bores into his deceiving chocolate eyes.

Aizen frowns at her bold actions. Daring to smack his hands away from her smooth cheeks, his lips turn thin by her action, He rakes his dark brown hair backwards only to let the single strand hair fall between his eyes, he slowly descend to the ground from the air above, Flicking his wrist to grimmjaw's direction to lift his reiatsu from him.

Grimmjaw heave a sigh of relief as he cough out gasping to breathe normally while his sky blue eyes gave a deadly look to orihime deceptive sexy figure, her hands gripping to aizen's white coat on the edge while her fiery grey eyes went into a staring match with aizen's amuse face.

She quickly pushes aizen away from her body when her feet touch the ground then she walks away from them.

"Inoue-san"aizen voice sounds so thin like his anger were threading on ice with orihime's turbulent behavior. She daringly climb herself out from the hole that she created and jump outside into the hueco muendo sands, her knees hits the sands lightly without injuring herself.

The scene took place all under aizen's & grimmjaw watchful presence.

"Inoue-san" was what orihime heard before aizen shunpo in front of her blocking her path to freedom, and then everything went black again while the sweet smell of a flower tickles her nose scent.

Grimmjaw watch in awe when orihime bravely walk away from them and climb herself out from the palace, her bright loose flaming orange hair blows freely from the wind as she continuingly ignores aizen's voice calling out her name, nonchalantly she took a few steps into the sands without even acknowledge them and that's when grimmjaw saw aizen shunpo to block orihime path, touching her forehead with his index finger to immobilize her to sleep.

Before her body hit the sands, aizen caught her luscious womanly body and carried her princess style into the palace as he looks down on grimmjaw and spoke "I'll speak with you later about your duty to her, I will put her in a new room. A room that will block out any power" his deadly voice rang out along the corridor.

Grimmjaw could only cast his eyes down to the floor as he struggle to let himself stand upright while scanning the floor for his sword, when his light blue eyes found his sword it was thrown out near to the hole in the wall that orihime created, the icy cold wind blowing into his new injuries that women has gave to him.

Now then grimmjaw realize fully that "the princess of hueco muendo"  
were certainly not the same women when aizen sousuke dispose off her years ago.


	5. Chapter 5

"Princess? A smile left his lips when he guess the owner of the hands that cover his eyes, His gat were askew by her doing, a female voice sounds like bells to his ears gave a giggle to his answer "AH my Lord why couldn't you prolong the game?" she puff her pink cheeks out while her hands left his eyes and went to her green loosely silk wonsam fingering the fabric while he took in the sight in front of him to see her beautifully braided sunset hair being adorned with the country crown.

He kisses her forehead to rectify his mistake as she looks up to smile at his gentle face.

"hmm… I though as the court's officials aren't you suppose to have helpers for these? Her little nimble fingers pointed to the stack of paper on his table, he sighs at her sentences, while looking at her movement when she stood with her knees while shuffling her body towards him and nochantly plops her bottom on his lap messing up his sangbok court attire.

"Princess I know you're not supposed to be here and may I remind you", he looks down on her as she pouts her lips in annoyance.

"You're no more a child, we could be caught for indecency", she laughs to his face while clinging both of her arms to his neck."My lord … her grey eyes twinkles in mischief..."May I remind you I am the princess of this country, and my order are not to be refuse!" as she command to his tired face.

His dark brown eyes narrows at her command while he took off his gat from his head to ask her "very well then princess, how may I serve you?" his hands snakes around her waist casually.

"I command you to gave your fiancée a welcome kiss, she waited so long for you to come back after the war "his dark brown eyes gave a glint of laughter as his lips kiss her thoroughly, smelling her innocent flowery scent as he twirl the stray orange fringe into his index finger.

"You know we are to be married in two-day's time right?" as he pushes her gently out from his lap fearing any nosy court officials will walk in on them.

"Hmmm" he lips thins in annoyance again by his prudence action. "My Lord do you want to know what I prayed for us when I went to the temple yesterday?" her slyly teasing grey eyes daring him to ask, he gave a look of love to her as he pull her small dainty hands to fit into his large hands," what is it my dear?"

"That every lifetime that you were born I wish that the only woman to reside in your heart is me" her sparkly grey eyes gave a warm look to his face. The dark brown hair man with the chocolate eyes gave a grateful smile at her sentence as he replied"Princess, I would move the world, heaven or hell just to be with you". Orihime quickly woke up with a jolt by that dream… cold sweats covered all over her body, she felt a slight reiatsu by the doors, rubbing her eyes when she thought her grey eyes saw the outline of aizen standing by the door but when she blinks again the door were already shut.

Orihime wonder to herself as she look at the moon, this palace which calls las nochas is creeping her back again to that weird dream after she left karakura town, after aizen were already capture and she left for college & move on with her little human life, she could never told anybody that sometimes those dream with him are so vivid that she wonder is she still being in charm by his kyoka sugeitsu or was it her past life?

She recalls her day within the last 24 hour, her relatives told her to come back to take her stuff out from her old apartment.

While she hesitated but still willing to find that blonde man with the green hat to ask him why those dreams are plaguing her mind after all these years.

When she rode her bike, feeling the wind blowing at her face, the rumble of the super bike, she saw a flash of blue & a attire of a man in black his dark brown eyes gave an eerie look while appearing in front of the road that orihime swerved to avoid the impact of hitting him, but alas when she took off her purple helmet while checking herself for injuries , the said man gave a glance to the someone behind her when she felt a reaitsu that were supposed to be gone years ago.

PS: forgive me my dear readers for my grammatical errors I would find the time to edit them.

Hehe, I just wanted to update them from iphone to word document, I wrote up 3 chapters in 1 go that I could have miss out some editing.

Gat- is a hat for men (Korean)

Wonsam- Is a dress only for a Korean princess who allowed to be worn.

Isn't it cute that aizen sousuke is a court official who's engaged to orihime? Haiz..kyakaya2! Ha-ha. But then I wonder about momo….? Hmmm..:)

ginsGirl: yup you got that right; English is not my 1st language.


	6. Chapter 6

"Grimmjaw?"The princess just had to sense his presence when he just wanted to peek into the room to confirm that she stays in the new room, the room which aizen sousuke created to lock their power down.

Grimmjaw sigh in defeat as he walks into the room to face her, what greeted his eyes is how grimmjaw would never thought what the princess would do to test his patience again.

Orihime sat up straight when she calls him out using her hands, signaling him to sit beside her on the bed.

She notices grimmjaw were dragging his feet while grumbling and muttering curses either to her or to the air.

Sitting at the right side of the bed showing his back to her. "Grimmjaw-san why are you angry?" I mean I did not try to run away like this afternoon." How ironic she thought to herself, staying here for a couple of hours and suddenly her body clock would adjust to the daylight and Nighttime in this bleak sunless hueco muendo.

'it's not about that" he grumbles as he stares at the wall in front of him while orihime warmth human scent envelope his senses, tickling his nose while the musk and tuberose scent mixes into the air.

"Then tell me why are you grumbling at me and your body shows discomfort?" Orihime boldly ask him, while shifting her body closer to him. Grimmjaw gave out a feral growls as he turn to look at her face only to regret his action, his eyes fell into the reflection by the large mirror that over look on the bed, he saw her lightly tanned back on the mirror naked without any clothing, not even an underwear, His blue eyes could see the crack of her luscious bottom even the damn moonlight is even helping it to light for his eyes.

"Women"grimmjaw smiling like a maniac to her, showing his arrancar mask that cover the side of his face, the hollow mask glinted to her grey eyes, the hair on the back of her neck prickling in anticipation by his impulsive to react to anger in a second. Trying not to let him smell her fear, orihime nonchalantly adjust the blanket covering her front part only.

"WHY are you sleeping on the bed with no clothes on? Are you trying to get raped easily? In case you forgot, women! His blue eyes turn darker by the sec as it cast to her breast "there are still arrancars out there that can't control their hunger or lust".

Grimmjaw voice was practically heavy with anger and might orihime notice a tinge of lust, He stood up in front of her giving her the view of his hollow hole. "Oh? Really?" she pucker up her red lip to an O. while her eyes went wide slightly , her head tilted to the side giving her the seductive ,innocent look, his reiatsu went high at her disbelieve to his statement.

Orihime ten nimbly little fingers went up to his chest slowly while trailing his well define chest down to his stomach , fingering the outer rim of his hollow hole on his stomach. Both of his hands clench into a fist at his sides, his menacing dark blue eyes follows her fingers as it rested at the edge of his pants. Orihime languidly slide her body up to face grimmjaw who grinds his teeth together to control his anger at her body taunting his sane mind, she didn't care that the soft silk blanket slips away from her body pushing her big breast to his chest, letting him feel her pink perky nipple caress by the cold night.

"Maybe you should sleep with me Jaegerjaquez-san, I mean who would come and save me if those arrancars found me here all alone in this big white bed, she whispers huskily to his left ear while her fingers clutches the edge of his jacket tightly to her soft naked breast. Grimmjaw couldn't believe his eyes when the white silk blanket slides easily away from her body , pooling it around her knees, his eyes were treated with a naked bare back, a naked lightly tanned, no blemishes very round bottom that were practically calling his hands out to grab them. She was on her knees pulling his body down towards her, his emotions went from total shock to disgusts by her actions, even orihime notice the odd atmosphere. Turning his face away from her, his shaky hands took the blanket on the bed and wrap her naked body from his eyes, grimmjaw gently remove her fingers from his jacket, still not looking at her face as if it would kill him if he did. With that he walks toward the door to leave when he stops himself midway to speak to her without turning.

"Orihime inoue, you were not the same person I thought you were, but living in the real world makes you became this person that I've met for the past 24-hour, then you're nothing less like us, the creatures who resides in hueco muendo". With that he gently closes the door on her. Orihime felt tears falling down to her chin, while her lips formed into a sad smile as she whisper softly to herself," Jaegerjaquez-san you have an emotions even if you don't realize it, forgive my actions to you, I have grown more worldly and harden by the world up there" she smile sadly to herself while summoning her shun shun rika to cover the entire bed to protect her from anymore intruders out there.

Aizen sousuke watch the whole spectacle in his room, the TV screen is a bit of fuzzy but could still show 1 voluptuous figure sleeping in the big white bed, the sounds were crystal clear, his index finger map out the figure in the screen as he spoke "and here I though you have change princess, beneath all that tough façade you put up, there still is that selfless women who will sacrifice herself for anyone, and look at your powers". He sighs as he rakes his chocolate brown hair toward the back, "your unique little gift could even surpass my room that blocks any reiatsu down to nothing". Aizen put his left cheek towards the giant screen as the picture zoom in on her face," oh princess I'm going to love this game that you play, because my dear, I am the master at it". As he continue to stroke her face imaginarily through the screen.


	7. Chapter 7

"PRINCESS!" His voice shouted through the fire that is burning the palace down, his dark brown eyes were clouded by the raging fire while his lungs were filled with the thick smoke, making him cough uncontrollably.

His clothes on the ends were burned by the fire when he ran inside to the palace, his heart were beating rapidly inside his chest when he jump out from his horse to find the whole palace ground were on fire. Women and children were screaming while the guards were running around to put the fire out, every where he turn it was in utter chaos.

His brown eyes couldn't find the princess among the royalties member who were crowded by themselves at the other end, the old king ran to him as he beg him to save the princess when the guards couldn't find her anywhere in the palace.

He blindly grope around for anything to be hold as his vision starts to get disoriented, he scream her name again" PRINCESS WHERE ARE YOU?"His head swerved to the left when he heard a small voice calling his name out, he practically ran without thinking as his leg were already burned badly by the fire.

A wooden beam block his way when his eyes found her , half of her hair and face were badly burned by the fire her beautiful sunset hair were slowly being eaten up by the fire as he saw that she was struggling to get up when her body were being pinned down by the house wooden beam. Her face was already melting as her eye ball turn black when she gave out a weak smile as her hands reach out to him.

His princess face were turn into a grotesque mask by the fire, he couldn't believe his eyes when he found her, she was in his quarters when he realized a piece of his beautiful calligraphy sheets were flown to him, the man with the dark brown hair gave out a hoarse cry when the room collapse on them, his fingers reaching her dainty hands, holding each other tightly when he felt her hands turn cold by the minute as death greets them only by a few minutes apart.

"TSK" aizen sosuke annoyed voice were loud enough to be echo in the bathroom where he went to wash his face, thinking to himself , how tragic we both are orihime, always near but never together….. And yet we could always meet again. Changing colours in each life time, we'll meet again as time goes by, so what if the world called me a barbarian princess I'll still be in your heart .

At michiko Burel: who is sexy? Hehe


	8. Chapter 8

**NATALIA KILLS Heaven**

Got my space suit on  
Gonna blast off  
Take a vacation to where you are  
Hoping heaven ain't all that far  
You passed me by on a shooting star  
Cause I wish so bad  
One last chance  
Take me back to the photograph  
I close my eyes and I feel you laughter  
But all I got is a frame and a glasses  
Selfishness?  
Should've made a room for the both of us  
Loneliness  
I'm not lost but I've got no direction  
Parachute gone and I'm falling fast  
My heart stopped but I'm still breathing  
So numb but still I'm feeling  
The less I look  
The more I'm seeing  
I just lost my hero

All credit of the above words goes to the artist just using it as muse to write this story and again I don't own bleach , hey it's fan fiction.:)

(16 November 1835) black and white photograph.. Give my life for 1 last time with you.

The Halley comets pass her by while her grey eyes wishing he would appear right before her, wishing so bad that he will come back into her arms, wishing his mischievous brown eyes would accompany with that ever knowing smirk, always teasing her. she open her eyes only to realize that wishing upon a falling star would never bring the dead back.

"My love? are you happy wherever you are? Well I'm right here, waiting for you actually… we have a very big and beautiful house right here…" she paused while sighing sadly to herself... "

I just tuned your piano earlier today… wish you were there to hear my new music that I compose.." her grey eyes fell down on her small waist as it were accentuated with a wide red belt, her corset gores cups her breast individually, while her round full skirt fell on the wet grass that were were soaked up by the rain that came earlier in the afternoon, her corkscrew curls at both sides of her head falls around her round face as she fiddles with the pleats of her black mourning dress, 3 years went by after that winter that took him away from her life forever.

The villagers mourn for the loss of their young Lord, their love story were forever on their lips as the story travels from the next town to the big city of London. The orange hair women slowly adjust the height of the telescope towards the sky, while a grainy black and white photograph were resting in the nearby table the charts and graphs of the universe held down by several pieces of stones fearing even a gentle breeze would take away her precious things that he left to her .

Her husband's butler stands at the other end of the big space of the land; his green eyes never waver from her spot while his emotionless face gave no way whether he is mourning or feeling troublesome caring his former industrialist wife. He still took care of the steel industry business from his late master ever efficient in his way of handling the documents and navigating a new deal to continue the dream of his late young lord. Marrying a princess from a small country instead of following the plan to marry a Count's daughter who has higher monetary profit for his fallen castle, But in the end love wins when he set his eyes on the princess.

Who has a peculiar orange hair from faraway country travelling thousands of miles away from America to London setting himself to find a rich heiress /bride, falling in love with her was never what the butler agree his master would calculate, they were married quickly in the euphoria of love, his brown eyes never shine so bright like the star when the day he , himself the butler became the witness to their marriage though he warn the master that it was frivolous and stupid to throw his careful plans away, he still remember when the day his young master told him to invest in the steel industry , the princess told him that it will be a big new wave for America to be in the future of the railway stations.

"My love, my relatives send me a telegram again telling me to go back to my country, they say it's demeaning for a widow to live here all alone and letting a women works in the man's industry" her eyes never stray away from the stars above, while a sudden gust of wind rattles the things at the table as she quickly ran to grab the photograph clutching it tightly into her chest,

"NO NO! You have already took him away from me", her grey eyes gave a tear to her pale cheeks, she went to the table to finger his monocle, her lips gave a sad smile when she remember the day he wore it around her clearly comfortable to show his eyesight were not as perfect as the rest of him.

"OH… "She gasps as her face gave a mischievous grin looking at him poring over the paperwork with his butler in the study. "What is it my dear?"he lift his face to see her, his brown eyes gave a quizzing look while his rich dark brown hair were lit by the sunset , it was in a mess as he couldn't bother to comb like any normal man, he prefer to comb it back with his hand giving it a devil-may–care look.

"You look like an Old young man" she giggles to him as she went to stand beside him looking at the contract and investments papers sprawls out across the big mahogany table, with a flick of his hand he dismiss his butler while he quickly grabs her waist to make her sit in his lap, she squeal in surprise and willingly let him kiss her till the sun sets and the room turn dark only to be lit by the candles.

Orihime grey eyes went wide open when she force the dream to end, she fears to see the ending with him, for all she knows in that life he was dead and her chest is hurting so bad right now as if he really is dead, when in this situation right now she couldn't care less and hope that he's dead so that soul society and the world could be in peace without his diabolical evil plan to become god.

She turn her head to another side seeing her clothes were laid out in the nearby white couch, she sighs to herself to get an idea how to get out from this predicament she has unwillingly landed. She wonders does she have the skills and maturity to manipulate either grimmjaw or that damn lord aizen while punching the pillow to make it fluffier as if it could never be more perfect like him.


	9. The balcony scene

Chapter 9.

Orihime woke up with a startled when she felt a strong reiatsu presence in her room, she quickly gather the white sheets around her body wrapping it loosely , bunching all the fabric in the centre of her cleavage, creating a long white dress ala Grecian. Because she knew this reiatsu very well, the man she wishes he would die just so she could live in peace.

Her grey calculative eyes scans the room while her leg s move out of the bed to stand , she notices that she was being moved to another room while she was asleep , a room with the balcony over-looking the white sand of hueco muendo, and there he stood his back facing toward the scenery while the cold wind of the night caress his waist long brown hair gently, his black prison clothes were gone it was replace with a black coat having a purple lining at the edge, giving him a more sinister look, orihime hated looking into his left eye , her lips turn thin when she remember so much has change to his appearance .

The pupil were turn into gold while his iris were purple, the retina were velvet-black like the night sky where there's neither stars nor moon to shine the night. While his right eye remain the soft brown human eye.

He turn slowly to her the ever –presence of his lips giving her a smirk irritates her till today.

He has no decency nor shame to button up the front part of the coat, instead letting it open wide to reveal his impeccable wide chest and his 6-packs, while her grey eyes went wide with disgust right there in the middle of his stomach under his chest a small hole that were supposed to be where the hougyoku were to place.

Orihime drag her legs reluctantly to him as he held out his left hand inviting her to come to him, she deny his hand as she grab a bunch of the lower fabric to climb up the small steps towards him, ignoring his help is the only thing that orihime could control right now, her brain is working overtime to prepare herself to play his mind-fucking games.

With a resilience not to be intimidated orihime sparkling grey eyes turn towards the vast sands of hueco muendo scenery, while she waited for him to speak, biding her time, telling her brain to relax as she felt aizen sousuke walking towards her, his bare chest came into contact to her naked back while both of his sleeved arms grazes her bare arms encircling her female form into his male body as if to remind her to know who is she dealing with ,while orihime hesitantly accepts his body to warm her up.

His long lone fringe were past his chin while the rest were giving him the layered look, some of the shorter length rest above his shoulders, she felt his hot breath coming out from his lips purposely blowing the air into her ears making her body feels uncomfortable by his presence His lips nonchantly went near to her right ear, her reddish-orangey hair were useless to cover it.

When his lips whisper to her ear, "Did you sleep well princess?" vibrating the outer shell of her ear to give her a goose bump running along her neck.


	10. Lusting of the Princess

Chapter 10

Orihime just sighs in annoyance as she turns her head slightly to meet his eyebrows rise in questionable mode by her unexpected action,

"what do you want me to do for you lord aizen?"

as she lean on to him letting her bare back catches the warmth from his body, without hesitant aizen wrap his arms around her waist to test her , when she stops his arms half-way to turn her body and face him directly, her butt felt the edge of the balcony ledge as she try to maintain her personal space while her grey eyes tries to keep looking into his weird eyes , "hmmm.." he smile in contend at her face while his eyes went to her breast, noticing her lack of clothes and still could be in control, how orihime has change.

Orihime crosses her arms across her breasts which aizen think is quite useless to cover it up as her arms gave her breast just the right amount of push letting the cleavage gets deeper and the top part raising to honors his lecherous eyes.

Resting his right arms over his left hand while his fingers rest on his chin, giving him the relaxed thinking mode , he spoke"Orihime don't you have any lingering fear to me? Her grey eyes narrows while she walks past by him to escape, Aizen couldn't let her brazenly ignore him again.

When he roughly grabs her by the arms suddenly and pushes her back against the pillar while both of his palms slams against the side of her head trapping her in between as he smile at her frightened face her grey eyes still have some fire to stare at him while her body were shaking with fear, Aizen laughs in silence as he slowly wraps his left arms around her waist tightly into his body, jerking her body toward to him.

"So you still have fear for me princess, as he grab the back of her head bunching up her soft wavy hair into his hands, forcing her to look into his eyes,"Do continue this bravery charades of yours, It's fascinating for me you know" orihime whimper in pain while both of her arms tries to push him away.

Aizen sousuke roughly turn her face to the left to expose her tan creamy long column of her neck to him. Lowering his lips to her shivering neck he started licking and nipping her left ear lobe while possessively inhaling and kissing her neck to the base of her shoulders he could hear her teeth biting her lips trying to stop herself enjoying his touch. Smiling to himself he could feel her sheets were slowing being undone by his actions. The knots on the front were gone replace by her hands trying to cover herself up in vain.

He gently release her from his arms as she quickly shuffles herself away from him, standing by the ledge of the balcony her grey eyes accusing him of her dishevel state.

He gave a gentle smile to her as he lazily walks away from her "I will send clothing for you to wear".

"NO! " Aizen stops in his track as he heard her voice shouting in protest. He turns slowly to face her.

Her hair were a bright orange in contrast to the bleak surrounding her angry face gave off so much energy when a mere few minutes ago she was whimpering in his arms, and both of her hands were clench into a ball as he grey eyes stares defiantly at him. "I will not wear that dratted uniform, "she stomps her dainty bare feet against the cold white floor while descending into the room.

Orihime wills herself to look at his face which gave a calm serene look in contrast to her anger.

"I WILL NOT WEAR THAT UNIFORM TO OBEY YOU". She screams, "AND I WOULD RATHER BE NAKED THAN WEAR THAT UNIFORM OF YOURS AGAIN". Her face was so red like a volcano and her breaths were heaving in and out in anger.

"Even I wouldn't mind for you to be naked my dear "he smirks to her face, orihime face fell when she realizes the words that she chooses, "You know I would not have notice that my bed sheets would look good on you, but I do need my blankets to sleep "he step 1 foot forward while orihime took a step backward.

"I do notice that you have grown quite beautifully orihime, his different colour eyes rake her body from top to toe "and of course you will have a new dress to wear". He waited for a few seconds for her to protest but her face turn away to the side as she realizes his decision were better than hers. He shunpo to her standing right in front of her holding her chin forcing her to face him.

"Princess I would like to remind you that in here you belong to me "his voice drops to a lower more sinister octave. " If you would like to seduce men with that body of yours "his eyes drop to a dark half-lidded with lust.

Orihime grey eyes went from downcast to glowering her grey eyes straight into his smirking face, "I would suggest doing it only to me "he gave a charming smile to her while orihime push his fingers away from her chin letting him face her back.

Aizen smiles to himself as he walks out of the door only to be stop again by her question "Lord Aizen you never told me why YOU need me to be here" stressing the "you "on her part. He turn to look at her figure so small against the big white room locking both of his hands behind his back to give a proper haughty posture to her.

"Why of course to help me rule the world orihime, and having you by my side I imagine we'll be having more fun time together" giving her his signature smirk as the door slides close. Orihime tries to hold in her tears as she waited for a few minutes to pass by when she quickly throws her whole body into the big white round bed burying her face into the pillows finally giving in as he tears burst out, crying herself to sleep after 8 years of locking away the horror of her kidnapping memory.


	11. The Mad Marquis-Chapter 11

Chapter 11.

Orihime's dream

"I love you" as he rubbed her pregnant tummy with affection while whispering those words to her ears, she beamed with happiness while looking at her reflection by the floor-length French window., his rich chocolate brown hair husband with his chisel chin and curious dark brown eyes look smart and dapper with the black tux including with the tails as he held out his arm to escort her to their Christmas dinner party, her vibrant orange hair were style to elaborate braids woven with small pearls while her empire waists sky blue gown shows her beautiful pregnancy that it was in the middle stage, her contented grey eyes fell into the man standing beside her, his left arm supporting her waist while his right hand holds her right hand as it radiate warmth when their butler open their main rich mahogany door of the dining room .

Their smile plastered on the face shone brightly for their friend and family who came to help them celebrate their 2nd anniversary wedding including with the Christmas dinner.

Aizen were standing by the top of the balcony ledge busy looking at all the new breed of arrancars, watching them with his calculative brown eyes as to which were the best to breed and transform when he notice his visions went black for a few seconds and when he open his eyes, grimmjaw sneering face greeted him as if to check up on his failing body.

"lord aizen?" grimmjaw face were trying to school himself to look concern and when aizen stood up to overlook the balcony the arrancars were curiously looking at him as to whether to attack him or to still look at him as their leader.

When aizen unleash his over-whelming reiatsu to answer their questions letting them feel his anger and their insolent idea to even think to dare attack him.

He heard a coliseum of wail of screaming and screeches as he turns to walk out of the room even grimmjaw were trying to compose him to stand. Aizen sousuke smirk as he leaves instructions for grimmjaw telling him to kill those who even dare to think of doing a mutiny against their lord.

Aizen slowly entered his throne room, sitting on the throne while closing his eyes to rest for his dream to come.

"I'm deeply sorry to inform you my lord; we couldn't save your wife or the babe."The doctor drop the most deathly news to him like it was a normal thing to say, the man of the house staggers to seat on the chair that the butler provide as soon as he saw that he starts to fall on the floor.

His chocolate brown eyes were filled with tears as he screamed out to her across the room "YOU PROMISE ME, YOU WOULDN'T LEAVE ME!"PRINCESS!" he gave out a loud cry like a mad man as the doctors and the servants tries to console him, his butler barred him from entering the birth room.

In the next few months he went silence, he did not spoke a word to anyone nor did he show any emotions as they proceed with her burial, the butler took him home later in the night gently pulling his arms to leave the cemetery for the weather were cruel to him it rain with thunderstorm raging with sadness like his hollow heart.

A year after her anniversary death he went back to his old wild day, debauchery and merry-making drinking wine were like water to his body and letting himself be comforted by women at the whorehouse their pimps following behind them as he let them take advantage of his wealth.

After awhile he was called the MAD Marquis because he would bet with anyone to play with him, a pistol on each one of their hands to see which one will die and get his wealth, and yet luck will always be by his side as he didn't die, each time he bravely challenge fate and each time he will laugh out loudly to the sky above him shouting at the air angrily with tears brimming in his tired brown eyes, as if shouting to her to release him from this misery she left unwillingly behind.

By then the King decree him a lunatic in the public eye & strip him of his ranks, the man with the dark soulless brown eyes with his filthy brown muddy hair did not care anymore, and when they captured and tied him to the post to be shot to death.

He gave out a sweet smile when he turn his head upwards to the sky and whisper silently to himself "finally princess, finally I promise you didn't I, we will always be together forever". When last he heard was a parade of gun blast sounding like the carnival parade fireworks in France where he 1st met her at the Mardi gras.

"We could have a family before"…Aizen sousuke sighs sadly to himself as he slowly took a sip of his hot tea by the table, he stood up to walk toward the bright shining moon recalling his past life one-by one as it came back haunting his thoughts. He knew about her wish, about her 7-lifetimes promise to Ichigo kurosaki, her childish wish sousuke chuckles to himself as the silent room echo back to its owner.

"Princess it's time for you to wake up" as he felt her reiatsu awakening from the disturbing sleep.

To: hhaft… (Guest) thank you for reviewing )) hey guys out there it wouldn't hurt to give me a few words of encouragement and review for me.

Btw sorry for not updating as fast you all want, I travel a lot and let's just say when bleach came out I was a teenager and when it finish the (anime) series I am already a working adult. So yeah and btw the rough draft is dark jus to tell you guys again this story has already finish in my i=phone notes! So I repeat I wouldn't abandon but do be patience with me as I try to update all around the world.

ENJOY!


	12. Chapter 12

Does anybody know the way to Atlantis  
or what the wind says when she cries?  
I'm speeding by the place that I met you  
for the 97th time tonight.

Someday we'll know if love can move a mountain  
Someday we'll know why the sky is blue  
Someday we'll know why I wasn't meant for you  
Someday we'll know why Samson loved Delilah  
One day I'll go dancing on the moon  
Someday you'll know that I was the one for you

I bought a ticket to the end of the rainbow  
I watched the stars crash in the sea  
If I could ask God just one question  
Why aren't you here with me tonight?

**New Radicals Someday We'll Know Lyrics**

Orihime woke up, stretching herself languidly and slowly in the bed, accepting her imprisonment while she hums to the songs slowly to herself; her grey eyes took around the surrounding around her to startle herself when she saw grimmjaw standing there by the corner of the room shadows around him cloaking him in his despair, "Women you new uniform is over there" as he use his chin to point it out to her.

Unsure with his next reaction orihime could only nod as she pick herself up from the bed wrapping the snow white sheets around her body, as she pick it up , carrying the clothing towards grimmjaw with his cerulean eyes looking at her in wonder, when orihime stop a few steps away in his direction .

Orihime threw the clothing towards him; it lands at grimmjaw sandal foot, his long curtain fringes were useless to cover his frustration at orihime's stubborn attitude. Grimmjaw seething blue eyes flick towards the other end of the room when he saw her normal human clothes were still intact, He sonido to snatch in his hands and proceed to rip it into pieces, his smile never went so wide as he saw her grey yes went wide with horror at his actions she went screaming at him as she tries not to trip herself in the white sheets.

"YOU BASTARD! DAMN YOU CRUEL ARRANCARS! GRIIIIMMMMJAAAAWWWW! I WOULD NEVER WEAR THAT PIECE OF SHIT YOU CALL CLOTHING! I WILL NOT SUBMIT TO HIM EVER AGAIN" orihime face was livid while her body was shaking with every ounce of anger she had.

When there's only silence left between them grimmjaw eerie hollow mouth gave a clack as he begin to speak in a caustic manner "Good then, see you had no choice either you be walking naked around the hueco muendo to be paraded to the other new arrancars "as he smile at her lustfully, taking his time to rake her upper bosom lit by the moonlight as he continues to speak slowly to her exasperated face as if she's dumb.

"OR…. You… could… be … the... good...little... girl… you're... Once were… and wear that uniform to cover yourself up for your… own... Good…" he stops and turns to walk towards a round white carved with a delicate roundness dining table with 2 chairs opposite to each other. Opening up the covered serving tray to show her the food that was made especially for her.

"You better eat women, I wouldn't want to really use my hands to force-feed you like what I heard from HIM the last time." Grimmjaw snickered to her.

"Grimmjaw?" orihime gentle voice call-out to him as his shoulders slump to the floor when he somehow knew that she knew that he was acting-out his anger on her. He resentfully turned around to face her neutral face neither anger nor sadness just as his blue eyes went to see her lips moving asking him question.

"Grimmjaw-san wouldn't you want to get out of here? Be free? The question left hung into the air as he flinch his eyes away and turn to leave the room.

Giving her his silence answer to let her ponder and wonder or maybe like him only himself deny the answer, Aizen sousuke watch the short interaction they had through the screen in his throne room, sitting in his chair while he smile to himself about her manipulation effect towards grimmjaw.

"My my my, orihime If I were not to be careful you 2 would be the star-crossed lover running away from the villain, and what would you do orihime? Teach him to live in the shinigami twisted world or the unforgiving human world? "

"Lord Aizen?" the new subordinate which is a faulty copy of Uiquiorra stands right behind him as he waits for his orders.

"Aizen turns to him and spoke" see that grimmjaw does his work for me and you" his eyes stop to see the stoic face of the arrancar," Do never to show yourself to the Princess, and keep all the arrancars away from her building".

In orihime's beautiful and grandly furnished room

"kurosaki-kun" orihime smudged red lips let go of a name that were not utter for so many years till now.

Her mind were wrought with despair and anger because nobody would come to rescue her now, it was her own mistake to come back to karakura town. If only she came earlier to meet uruhara-sama to ask him about her weird dreams and now she have to ask the person that she were married to in her past lives, she fiddles her hair pins at the back of her head, whispering to them" please give me the strength to face him my fairies". Her limp hands sadly pick up the garment that she had thrown earlier from the floor to wear it.


	13. Chapter 13-The shower

Lana del ray-Dark paradise

Every time I close my eyes  
It's like a dark paradise  
No one compares to you  
I'm scared that you won't be waiting on the other side  
Every time I close my eyes  
It's like a dark paradise  
No one compares to you

There's no relief, I see you in my sleep  
And everybody's rushing me, but I can feel you touching me  
There's no release, I feel you in my dreams  
Telling me I'm fine.

Orihime sighed to herself as she held out the outfit in front of her; the color is black with purple lining edges just like aizen's outfit. Seems that he's already sending a message to orihime to be his.

Subconsciously orihime smell her arms and the sheets that were wrap around her, she decided to take a bath before wearing that dratted uniform.

Before letting him has the satisfaction of seeing her in the uniform. Shuffling her feet to the left, her eyes found the bathroom door a small crack of the door open to let her see the inside, her hands fell at the surface to the big white door as it slide mechanically to reveal a spacious bathroom, a small mini pool if she might add for the bathtub stood in the center of the room, the humongous shower head were hanging in the middle of the big round pool, surrounding the pool in total of 6 is a silver white taps automatically filling up the pool when her feet enter the room, orihime sigh in displeasure at this knowledge.

Looking around the surrounding of the bathroom her grey eyes found what she needed to make her bath enjoyable, a small army of necessities of bath products were laid around the pool by the edge, without hesitation orihime starts to unwrap the sheets around her letting it pool by the doorway as her long lean legs carries her to the deep end of the pool, lazily finger-combing her hair to straighten out the knots before letting the shower head pour the slightly tepid water to her waist-length auburn hair.

When Aizen sousuke entered the room his eyes found the bed sheets laying around by the corridor of the bathroom, his lips smirk in delight as he walks towards the bathroom while his hands were busy undressing his uniform . His mind starts to crank in delight to see her reaction to let him join her bath.

Orihime didn't turn around to see him, she knew he is in the room as her ears pick up the sounds of his body entering the pool, entering it like a crocodile eyeing his prey in the hot steamy room. She continues to lather her hair as her long naked legs walks towards the center of the pool to let the water from the humongous shower head rinse away the shampoo out of her hair. Her eyes closed to let the water run through her face, her stormy grey eyes open to see him facing her , his miss-matched eyes lustfully rake over her naked body, the pool covering half of her body from the waist down.

"Enjoying your bath princess?" he stood fully naked in the pool, she could feel his erection as it skims at her outer thighs, he snakes his left arm around her waist to pull her out of the shower, his fingers rest comfortably on the top part of her bottom, their body made contact his gold eyes gleam so bright like the stars while he smile like a child who gotten his favorite toy

She realize both of her arms were against his bare chest to stop him, in a sly unexpected decision, orihime purposely make her feet slips from the standing and falls backwards pulling aizen into the shower head, the sounds of the water were like a torrential rain in their ears. Making him confuse for a few seconds to let her escape from his clutch.

She half-swam/walk towards the steps praising herself by this mini-triumph , getting out of the pool her naked body shiver s as it hit the cool air of hueco muendo, her wondering eyes quickly found the bath towel that were provided for. As her eyes turn to look at Aizen standing under the shower head, no water flow from it, it appears he has closed it and his eyes were narrowed with annoyance by her actions his long layered brown hair plastered to his chest and face.

"Maybe a cold shower suits you more Lord Aizen" orihime's smile mischievously at him while quickly running away from the scene .Orihime could heard aizen punching both of his hands into the water, muttering and dejectedly walking out of the pool to dry himself.

When aizen entered the room, his eyes found her to be dining in her bath towel, her audacious attitude seems to not register that there stood aizen sousuke the man whose been imprison in muken for 8 years, boldly eating her food without a care, her long wavy hair were straight again being air-dry her grey eyes looking at him standing there by the door only a bath towel wrap around his waist, like it was an everyday occurrence.

Aizen came to sat at the opposite chair looking at her wiping off her mouth, the food were finish, her red lips were gone replaced by that warm and natural soft pink lips he once touch years ago. Her face bare of any make-up, there his eyes recognize the face of orihime inoue he kidnapped.

"You knew I could escape from this white walls" her forward statement hung in the air, he laughed in return.

"I knew your power has grown quite remarkably orihime", her intense grey eyes raking his impeccable body not marred nor turn thin by his lack of food, seems that she could feel his reiatsu tingle at her bare arms, both of them half-naked their privates to be only covered by the bath towels , "but do remember orihime " his face turn to look the white sands " I was the one who sealed off the garganta and only me who could open it for you to escape from here", his left gold eyes lazily stares at her face.

As she stood up to end the conversation, orihime eyes were greeted by lord Aizen face, so close with detail as both of his eyes narrows down on her his left eye is giving her goose bumps the gold orbs penetrating her like a laser beam as her body were pinned down on the bed, her stomach lurch in disagreement by his speed, his moist set of lips whisper to her face so close that it was like he's teasing her to kiss him.

"And I'll never believe a single person that I loved that would never betray me" his rich and sensual plump lips went to the smooth brown column of her neck to kiss it softly, gently leaving a trail of kisses on her bare shoulder.

Trying to repress a small moan escaping from her throat, she spoke" Lord aizen, I would never betray you like the others". He suddenly stops to whip his head up to look into her cautious grey eyes, his brows turn inwards confuse by her words, "and why is that princess?" his right index finger were hooked into her top right of her robe, waiting for her to explain .

"The winter war was long gone, but I never did betray you, I uphold my promise till the time you dispose me" her grey eyes shone with sincerity looking into his directly. "So I actually have a right to oppose you right now", she felt aizen sousuke rose up to move away from her body, the silence answer were loud enough for the both of them.

Orihime's right hand were about to reach his shoulders to comfort him when she stops mid-way and pick herself off the bed to stand by the side of the black and white shoji screen, she saw aizen sousuke went inside the bathroom door and close it as if to escape from her. She sighs in relief as she quickly changes into the new uniform as if wanting to appease him.


End file.
